theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stormfly
"Just because she's beautiful, people think she's not tough. But you should never underestimate me. Uh, her—Uh I mean—us." : ―Astrid talking about Stormfly. Stormfly is Astrid's dragon. In the film adaptation, she is a Deadly Nadder and her rider is Astrid. Her name was first revealed in Gift of the Night Fury. Appearance Her stats on the book are 30ft, 42ft wingspan, and her weight over 2,628lbs. Personality Stormfly is loyal and loving towards her rider Astrid. She also seems to be fond of Hiccup too. However, while loyal to Astrid, this doesn't mean she can't be convinced to help someone else, as was demonstrated with Heather when she needed her to save her family from Alvin the Treacherous's wrath and the same with Eret when he was in danger byDrago Bludvist's men. Like all Deadly Nadders, Stormfly is a very beautiful dragon, and unfortunately, she knows it. She has a generous dose of vanity which is typical for her species. She is normally docile, but she can turn aggressive when she needs to. She also loves to play fetch and will chase after anything that is thrown, and bring it back again. Stormfly is shown to have a strong bond with her rider, and is caring and protective of Astrid. Though sometimes she's willing to connect with others, like Heather and Eret, and let them ride her. Stormfly has shown to be loyal to save her rider in time from a fallen anchor by Trader Johann's ship. Stormfly seems to be quite intelligent, as Astrid managed to teach her several hand signals. Just like Astrid and Hiccup, Toothless and Stormfly have a friendly rivalry. Story How to Train Your Dragon In the film, a Deadly Nadder is shown to be kept locked up for Dragon Training. Later in the movie, while battling the Red Death, Astrid has chosen the same Deadly Nadder to ride and join the fight. At the end of the film, Astrid is seen on the dragon, along with the other young Vikings and their dragons. Gift of the Night Fury In Gift of the Night Fury, the dragon's name is revealed to be Stormfly, and Astrid is very close to her. Stormfly and the rest of Berk's dragons leave suddenly, and Astrid was upset that her dragon is gone. She is also seen with Toothless as she wants him to come with her. When he refuses because he can't really go anywhere due to his missing tail flap, they say their goodbyes as she flies off with the other dragons. It is revealed that Stormfly and the dragons left to lay their eggs and hatch them. Stormfly herself becomes a mother of three Nadder hatchlings. Thanks to Hiccup and his efforts, the dragons all return to Berk, and Astrid is reunited with Stormfly and overjoyed to see Stormfly's new babies. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon Stormfly makes a very short appearance in Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon. She is seen along with Astrid, dumping water over the Belch house in an effort to put out the fire, that Gobber claims to have been caused by the Boneknapper. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk In the TV series, Astrid still has Stormfly. Astrid wakes up every morning and Stormfly is the first thing she sees, sticking her head through the shutters of Astrid's bedroom window. In the preview episode of the show, Astrid is heartbroken at the thought of having Stormfly taken away, saying that she was used to having the dragon around. It should also be noted that Astrid is very excited in getting her dragon back when Hiccup announces that they can keep their dragons. Dragons were revealed to have protective instincts. Stormfly is seen protecting sheep with her wings gently and in a comforting way. Stormfly also appears to be rather intelligent, caring and protective of Astrid. The pair seem to have a strong bond, though not quite as strong as the bond between Hiccup and Toothless. It was revealed that Stormfly can shoot tail spines if someone touches her on her blind spot, when she is ill, or when she is startled while sleeping. It is shown that Stormfly is beginning to rival Toothless in speed, as Astrid was experimenting with her diet, and apparently, it was working. Later in the same episode, it was revealed that Stormfly was able to fly faster because Astrid had been feeding her cooked chicken every day, rather than fish. This indicates that chicken gives more stamina to a dragon, and it increases a dragon's speed. She was also ridden by Heather, although Hiccup noted that Heather was not capable of riding Stormfly at the same speed as Astrid could push her at. During the Thawfest Games, Stormfly and Astrid did not do well during the hurdles but did a impressive balance dance. During Bork Week, Stormfly was able to assist Astrid in training a whole herd of Deadly Nadders to fly in perfect formation. Astrid fed her fish when there was a ban on flying. Stormfly wasn't too happy with going back to fish diet once again. During Aurvandil's Fire, Stormfly assisted Astrid in taking on the wild Flightmare while Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs, and Meatlug cut a new channel for the river to lead the Flightmare away. Stormfly, along with Toothless and Meatlug were able to use the glowing algae to make themselves glow, blind the Flightmare and drive it away. Race to the Edge Three years later, Stormfly and Astrid then joined the Berk Guard. She then went with Astrid and the other Riders and their dragons to the Ship Graveyard to stop Dagur from stealing Trader Johann's treasures. However, she and the other dragons were then scared off by the giant Eels. Howeve, Stormfly and the other dragons rescued them from The Reaper's cage. Stormfly then assisted the riders in acquiring a tooth from a Snow Wraith on Glacier Island, saving Astrid from falling off a cliff. Stormfly then assisted Astrid and the other riders in identifying the rogue rider's dragon by lighting up the Dragon eye with her flame. However, she allowed herself and Astrid to be sealed in cave when Stormfly followed a piece of chicken. They then assisted Heather in attack Dagur's fleet until Heather learned from Hiccup that Dagur was Heather's brother. During one of their morning flights, they came across dragon in cages and the Dragon Hunters under Ryker Grimborn. Stormfly and Astrid tried to escape, but she was shot in the belly by Ryker and taken aboard his ship. Stormfly was then freed when Astrid, the other riders, and their dragons rescued her. Stormfly then assisted Snotlout, Hiccup and Astrid in retrieving the Jorgenson Ceremonial Axe from the Armorwing, Bandit on Iron Isle. Stormfly then assisted the riders in relocating the Snow Wraith pack form Glacier Island before Ryker, Heather and their Dragon Hunters could capture them. She, Astrid, and Tuffnut then defended the Edge against Dagur's and Heather's Berserkers and Ryker's Dragon Hunters. She was able to use several of of Tuff's ideas against Dagur until Hiccup arrived with reinforcements. She then assisted the dragon riders in searching for the Frozen Skrill and freeing it from both the Dragon Hunters and it's prison. Stormfly then assisted Snotlout and Hookfang in assisting the Fireworm Queen in defending her nest against a Cavern Crasher.14 She also assisted the riders in rescuing Fishlegs from a pack of albino Night Terrors. Stormfly and Astrid then found a ship that had been infected by the Scourge of Odin. However, Astrid was infected. She then brought Astrid to Odin's Respite to be cure by residue from the Buffalord's and eating of the grass. During a vacation to the Island of Friga, Stormfly and the other dragons were infected by Grimoras. She was then cure when Astrid got her into the ocean. Stormfly then assisted the riders in migrating a flock of wild Deadly Nadders to protect them from the Dragon Hunters.18Stormfly and Windshear then assisted their riders in freeing Hiccup, Toothless and the other dragons from Ryker'sDragon Fights. Dawn of the Dragon Racers Stormfly and Astrid then served as referees for Berk's first official Dragon Race. Three years later, She and Astrid put paint on themselves for the dragon races. How To Train Your Dragon 2 Stormfly partakes in Dragon racing, in which she and Astrid emerge as the winners. Stormfly and Astrid then find Toothless and Hiccup on a new island. She and Toothless play with each other before they investigate a fort that had been attacked by an unknown gigantic wild dragon. Stormfly was then briefly captured by the dragon trapper Eret and his crew. She was later freed by Hiccup and they escaped. Stormfly, Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless then allowed themselves to be captured by Eret and to be brought before Drago Bludvist. Stormfly then played fetch with Eret when kept tossing Hiccup's Dragon Blade overboard. She was the one who abducted Eret, and was flying in the air as she listened to Astrid's command to release Eret, and then fetch Eret back in order to force him to reveal Drago's base. When they land on Drago's base, Stormfly sits on Eret, and Astrid doesn't free him, stating to "never take a toy from a dragon". Later when Drago was about to kill Eret, Stormfly suddenly blocks Eret from their weapons, probably because she already had some bond for playing with him, yet she is tranquilized in the process. She was later freed by a reformed Eret. Later, Stormfly and the other dragons get controlled by the evil clutches of Drago's Bewilderbeast. At the end, she finally was released thanks to Toothless being the new alpha, and she was the first dragon seen to get out of the control and power of the Bewilderbeast. She showed respect by bowing down to her and all other's new alpha Toothless, and then she was finally reunited with her owner Astrid. Abilities and Skills Stormfly abilities are better then the average Nadder, because her rider is shown to be more of a soldier than most of the other teens. * Intelligence and Communication Skills: Stormfly has been trained to understand Astrid's hand gestures for commands like "Spine Shot" and "Battle Ready". She has also learned to recognize her dragon rider's dragon call that acts like a beacon in case she and Astrid gets separated. She has proven to have good judgement as well. She knew Astrid's decision was wrong and did what she thought was right. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, she is shown to have been taught by Astrid to release and fetch, using this with Eret and Hiccup's Dragon Blade. * Speed: Stormfly has always been a fast dragon, as was demonstrated several times. However, her speed has been increased greatly, since Astrid discovered a hidden ability of the Deadly Nadder, which is that they fly faster when put on a diet of Chicken. * Spine shot: Her spine shot is the most often attack to be use against enemies. She has shown to be using this skill to trap animals like sheep so they won't escape. Stormfly is also able to accurately shoot one spine by being tapped on the back of her head. It is so accurate that she can shoot right through a previously shot spine. She was also able to use these spines as a rescue skill, in order to create a ladder for Astrid. It was a practice exercise, in case they would have to rescue Vikings from a place where dragons can't go. * Waterspout: When flying in a spiral in a given manner, Stormfly can effectively create a strong upward wind current. When done above a body of water, this wind current has enough strength to lift the water in a manner similar to a water spout. This ability can be very useful when confronting enemy ships On Sora's Team see Toothless Category:Dragons Category:Sora's Team Category:Heroes Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Pets Category:Flying characters Category:Creatures Category:Fast characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Dreamworks characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Elemental characters